1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery module for providing purely electric drive of a motor vehicle, by means of which battery module sufficient electrical energy can be stored to be able to drive a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2006 018 849 A1 discloses a battery module in which plural round battery cells are arranged coaxially one behind the other to form a row of cells that are connected in series. Plural rows of battery cells are arranged next to one another, transversely with respect to the longitudinal extent of the battery cells. Rows of battery cells that follow in the column direction, but are offset by half the distance of the center line in the row direction of following battery cells. The battery cells are inserted in rows into a multi-part module frame. The module frame has a basically rectangular outer shape in a plane running transverse to the longitudinal direction of the battery cells. An essentially semi-round depression extends over the entire length of the module frame in the longitudinal direction of the battery cells that are arranged one behind the other, and projects into an intermediate space between the battery cells arranged offset with respect to one another, at the line end of the battery cells.
There is a continuous need to reduce the installation space of battery modules and to increase their level of efficiency.
The object of the invention is to provide a battery module with a small installation space and a high level of efficiency.